Sadistic boy
by magda1991m
Summary: Hibari skończył jako męska dziwka. A czym stał się Dino?


Gdybym wiedział, że tak to się skończy, rozważyłbym jego propozycję uważniej. Nie twierdzę, że była ona niekorzystna. Była bardzo rozsądna. Proponowanie miliona jenów za jedną noc ze mną… Musiał być szalony; musiał pożądać mnie do granicy bólu. Chętnie zadałbym mu go w jeszcze większej dawce. Chętnie przystawiłbym mu tonfę do gardła. Nie mogłem jednak tego zrobić. Wiedziałem, że był silniejszy. Był kiedyś moim korepetytorem.

Jakim cudem skończyłem w burdelu jako męska dziwka? Japonia stała się dość ponurym miejscem. Liczą się tu teraz tylko pieniądze i rodzina. Mówiąc to, mam na myśli mafię. Dino jest szefem rodziny Cavallone, która panuje we Włoszech. Często wpada tu by odwiedzić Sawadę. Ten dzieciak stał się szefem Vongoli, jednej z największych mafijnych rodzin na świecie. Byłem jego strażnikiem, a skończyłem tutaj. Faktem jest, że on nie wie o tym. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wciąż żyję. Upozorowałem własną śmierć i zacząłem życie na nowo. Może nie do końca tak jak chciałem, jednak byłem wolny i nikt mi już nie rozkazywał. Jak już mówiłem, teraz liczyły się tylko pieniądze. Trzeba umieć je zarabiać. Ja jestem w tym dobry, więc traktuję to po prostu jak zwykłą posadę. To, że czasem czuję się wyprany z emocji, nie oznacza, że taki jestem. Wiem, że hańbię w ten sposób własne ciało, jednak wciąż posiadam dumę, która nie pozwala mi przestać.

Gdy Dino przyszedł do naszego burdelu po raz pierwszy, gdy mnie zobaczył, pomyślał zapewne, że ma omamy. Widać to było po jego twarzy. Uściskał mnie i powiedział, że to musi być sen. Taaa, bardzo nierealistyczny. Pogadaliśmy. Wyjaśniłem mu, on zrozumiał, a przynajmniej tak uważał. Stwierdził, że powinienem jednak wrócić do rodziny, gdzie moje ciało należałoby na powrót tylko do mnie. Odmówiłem. Dziwicie mi się? Roześmiał się mówiąc, że chyba się przesłyszał. Powtórzyłem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz niezadowolenia.

- Nie możesz tu zostać! To miejsce jest…

Zatkałem mu usta dłonią. Nie chciałem tego słuchać. To miejsce było moją ostoją. Odparł, że skoro nie chce iść z nim po dobroci, kupi mnie. MNIE. Żałosny typ. Zaproponował pół miliona. Zakrztusiłem się herbatą, jednak pokręciłem przecząco głową. Milion także nie mógł mnie przekonać, choć nie powiem, było to kuszące. Jednak… kupienie mnie oznaczało, że mógłby mnie wykorzystać, a ja nie mógłbym tego powstrzymać. Zasada była tylko jedna, jeżeli płacą, spełniało się ich wszystkie życzenia. Gdyby chciał mnie wziąć, musiałbym być posłuszny. To przerażało mnie, ponieważ to był Dino.

Tego wieczoru powiedział, że nie zostawi tak tego i wróci. Myślałem, że powie Sawadzie i sprowadzi tu całą rodzinę, by mnie zabrać. Myliłem się. Następnej nocy przeszedł i mnie ogłuszył.

\*.*/

Gdy się obudziłem, przykuty do ściany, poczułem krew w ustach. Ktoś mnie uderzył? Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętałem był blondyn z rodziny Cavallone. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Porwał mnie? A może zabrał do Sawady?

- Kyouya… - na dźwięk swojego imienia podniosłem głowę. Światło panujące w pomieszczeniu było bardzo nikłe. Prawdopodobnie była to piwnica. Byłem przykuty do ściany łańcuchami. Moja yukata została nastąpiona jakimiś szmatami. Nie widziałem ich do końca. Przede mną stał Dino. – Przepraszam za niewygody, jednak nie byłeś zbyt chętny do współpracy i domyślam się, że gdybym teraz cię uwolnił, uciekłbyś.

Dość mądry jak na takiego idiotę.

- Nienawidzę cię. – Rzuciłem mu prosto w twarz. Nie ruszyło go to. Nie, żebym się dziwił.

Zbliżył się do mnie. Oh, zaraz się zacznie. Złapał mój podbródek w dłoń i obrócił ku sobie.

- Myślisz, że mnie to bawi? Chcę tylko byś wrócił do domu!

- Nie.

Nie chcę wracać, czego nie zrozumiał? Mój dom już nie istniał. Moi rodzice byli martwi. Zostałem sam i dobrze mi z tym było. Dlaczego musiał się wtrącać? Słyszałem jak jego oddech przyspiesza. Gdyby mnie pragnął, wziąłby mnie tu i teraz. Zrobi to, czy raczej się powstrzyma? Będzie delikatny, czy brutalny i stanowczy? Wgryzł się w moją szyję, a z bólu lekko jęknąłem. Czułem, że pozostanie z tego niezła malinka. Jednak brutalny, huh?

- Dino, przestań… - wysapałem, nim wpił się w moje wargi. Teraz poczułem smak własnej krwi jeszcze dobitniej. – Nie chcę…

- Jako dziwka, nie masz wyboru. – stwierdził twardo. Cóż, musiałem przyznać mu rację. Dziwka nie może odmówić. Chociaż w sumie jakby się nad tym zastanowić, nie zapłacił za mnie… A może zapłacił i wziął mnie za zgodą moich pracodawców? Czy planowali to za moimi plecami od wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy odmówiłem mu za milion? Czy teraz będzie miał mnie za darmo?

Moja duma zaskomlała. To był potężny cios. Robienie czegoś, nie mając nawet nadziei na to, że otrzyma się coś w zamian. Podciągnął koszulę, którą miałem na sobie. Jak widać, była to jedyna rzecz, która mnie zakrywała. Oplótł palce wokół mojej męskości. Syknąłem z niezadowolenia. Jego ruchy stały się tak szybkie, że myślałem, że pozwoli mi dojść. Myliłem się jednak, gdyż w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się i zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie.

- Dlaczego… - zapytałem cichym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Swoimi palcami odnalazł moje wejście. Poczułem je w sobie i nie podobało mi się to. Robienie tego na sucho zazwyczaj kończyło się w moim przypadku bardzo boleśnie. Ponownie syknąłem, tym razem jednak głośniej. – Dino, to boli!

- Powinno. – odparł, dysząc nad moim uchem.

Nie powinno. Nie powinno boleć! Wsadzał je za głęboko! Nie używał żadnego lubrykantu!

- Przestań...! – krzyknąłem, gdy zaczął naciskać swoim penisem na moje wejście. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy. Czułem się rozrywany na kawałki. – Dino… To boli… AH!

Był we mnie. Ostry ból nie znikał przy jego pchnięciach. Czułem jak coraz łatwiej jest mu się poruszać. Możliwe, że zakrwawię mu te szmaty jakimi mnie okrył. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Krzyczałem i wyrywałem się, jednak był silniejszy. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Czekałem aż skończy, a gdy to nadeszło, w końcu zawitała upragniona ulga. Wysunął się ze mnie. Zapiął spodnie. Spojrzał na moją zapłakaną i zapewne zakrwawioną lekko twarz, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\*.*/

Słowo „niewolnik" idealnie oddawało to, czym się stałem. Dino uwolnił mnie następnego dnia, jednak okazało się, że z owej piwnicy nie można tak łatwo wyjść. Powiedział, że od teraz to będzie mój dom, dopóki nie zdecyduje, co ze mną zrobi. Była tu łazienka oraz mini kuchnia toteż nie narzekałem.

Czułem się brudny, chociaż codziennie brałem kąpiele. Blondyn nie zostawiał mnie samemu sobie, o nie. Przychodził praktycznie każdej nocy i brał mnie szybko i mocno. Moje ciało zdawało się już przyzwyczajać na tyle, by nie krwawić, jednak moja duma cierpiała i płakała szkarłatnymi łzami. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziałem, jak stąd uciec. Jedynie Dino mógłby mnie uratować. Jednak to, czego oczekiwał było niewykonalne. Miałem wrócić do Vongoli. Zniewolony przez obowiązek wobec rodziny, czy przez bossa Cavallone, co było lepsze?

Kiedy poturbował mnie za mocno, potrafił spędzić koło mojego łóżka pół dnia i opatrywać moje rany. Jego nieudolność przyprawiała mnie o ciarki. Mogło to wskazywać na to, że miał też dobrą stronę swojej osoby. Nie, żeby zawsze by zły, bo przecież za czasów naszych wspólnych treningów, był stuprocentowo normalny. Kiedy myślał, że śpię, delikatnie całował mnie w policzek. Na swój sposób było to słodkie.

\*.*/

Kiedy minęły dwa tygodnie, a Dino nie pojawi się, pomyślałem, że coś się stało. Członkowie rodziny, którzy w czasie jego nieobecności przychodzili by się mną zająć, nie chcieli powiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Musiałem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, póki nadarzała się taka okazja. Gdy do piwnicy weszła pokojówka przystawiłem jej nóż go gardła, który znalazłem w kuchni. Kazałem się wyprowadzić z posiadłości. Była młoda i głupia. Posłuchała mnie, kierowana strachem o własne, nędzne życie.

Przy wyjściu spotkaliśmy tylko trzech ludzi. Zostawiłem zakładniczkę i szybko się z nimi rozprawiłem. Wychodząc, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczułem świeże powietrze.

Co było potem? Uciekłem. Nie widziałem bossa Cavallone od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni zabawiał się moim ciałem. Co mnie teraz czekało? Wolność? Martwił mnie fakt, że nie miałem dokąd pójść. Burdel byłby zbyt oczywisty. Musiałem znaleźć nową ostoję. Dokąd pójdę? Westchnąłem.

Nie wiedziałem.

/…\\\\\\

Ogólnie… Może kiedyś napiszę do tego sequel, ale nie jestem pewna… Póki co, mówcie co sądzicie. Będę wdzięczna za choćby jeden komentarz ^^


End file.
